Javier Lamas
Detective Javier Lamas was a detective working with the Mexican government in Baja, California. He had been called "Mexican Lassie" by Shawn and Gus since he bears a striking resemblance to Carlton Lassiter. It was revealed that he was corrupt since he attempted to steal engraving plates that had been stolen from the US Mint and frame Lloyd for the crime. Biography Lamas was wanted on both sides of the border for robbery, extortion, and murder. At some point, he ran into Lloyd and learned of his gambling habits and his tendencies to leave without paying his debts. He also started an affair with two of his female coworkers behind his wife's back. No Country for Two Old Men Lamas sent two of his henchmen after Lloyd to retrieve the engraving plates, but Lloyd was able to make his was to an airfield to get to Baja, California along with Henry who was dragged into his little adventure. After Henry and Lloyd arrived in Mexico to deliver a set of cufflinks to Pablo Nuñez, they were arrested by Detective Lamas and the Border Patrol. Expecting to see the engraving plates, he opens the package that Lloyd had been carrying only to find the cufflinks which originally belonged to Pablo's father. Shawn, Gus, and Juliet arrived to his police station to look for Henry and Lloyd. At first, Lamas was uncooperative and skeptical to Shawn's abilities, but after he has a vision and revealed that Lamas was having a dalliance with two of his coworkers behind his wife's back, he tells them that had them arrested when he believed that they were delivering engraving plates to Pablo Nuñez but he released them. He gives Shawn his business card to contact him if he finds probable cause for them to search his compound. When Nuñez had taken Henry and Lloyd to Las Gravedas; a desert where he kills his victims, to make them dig their own graves after Lloyd tried to steal the engraving plates, Shawn, Gus, and Juliet caught up with them and Shawn texted Lamas. His men were able to infiltrate Nuñez's compound, arrest him and his men, and recover the engraving plates. After Lloyd left to return the plane he used to cross the border into Mexico, his men captured Lloyd and sent him back to Las Gravedas to make him dig his own grave, again. Upon returning to the Santa Barbara Police Department, Shawn was able to deduce that Lamas was corrupt and wanted to use the plates for himself and frame Lloyd for the crime. Shawn, Gus, Juliet, Henry, and the FBI returned in time to stop his men. One of the henchmen shot Lloyd in the chest before fleeing, but he survived since he was wearing a bullet-proof vest the whole time since he arrived in Mexico. It can be assumed that Lamas was arrested afterwards. Trivia *His first name is revealed to be "Javier" by one of the coworkers he had an affair with before she fights with the other. *Juliet says that Lamas reminds her of Eric Estrada. Category:Criminal Category:Incarcerated Category:Season Seven Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Police Officer Category:Killers